


Frosting

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, failed cooking, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: In an attempt to surprise your best friend Jondae you tried to make cupcakes. Tried and epically failed. To which he teased you relentlessly about.





	Frosting

Frosting fell to the floor as your cursed, it was your best friend, Jongdae’s birthday and you attempting to make cupcakes before he arrived at your shared apartment, but by the frosting now on the floor and deformed cupcakes in the pan clearly, things were not going as planned.

You had never been one to cook and usually left him to do most of the cooking, and for good reasons. Because honestly, you sucked at it.

Reaching for a towel you bent down, wiping down the frosting when you heard the door open, causing you to slump in defeat, he was going to think you were an idiot.

“Y/n?” he said as he walked into the kitchen before stopping and bursting out into a fit of laughter at the defeated slumped body that hovered over the wasted frosting.

“You tried cooking again?” he chuckled as he came over and kneeled next to you, helping you clean it up before standing up, his eyes falling on the not so decorated cupcakes. “You made these cupcakes for me?”

Nodding ashamed you looked at your feet “I am sorry I really tried I just-”

Smirking he put his finger under your chin “Your cute when you blush,”

Huffing you shoved him and turned to face the pan, picking it up and heading for the garbage can.

“Whoa whoa, not so fast, those actually don’t look as bad as they think, they are very, you” he paused chuckling a little when you turned to give him a death glare.

“Really?” you deadpan, raising your eyebrow.

“Yeah they look almost as sweet as you.” he chuckles as he takes the pan from you and places them on the counter.

“You flirt too much,” you groan “I'm your best friend, isn’t that weird?”

Cocking his brow he leaned back, “is that really how you feel?”

Biting your lip you rolled your eyes, “maybe” you mumble, not wanting to admit your real feelings to him.

“Now don’t get all quiet, do you remember when you were crying a few months ago because of that one guy god, what his name? Hoseok?”

Nodding you raised your brow crossing your arms at the mention of your cheating ex-boyfriends name.

“Well, you were so out of you-you said something, or more admitted it.” he rubs his neck for a moment, looking around. “You said you loved me, and I-I played it off at the time as that it was just a friend thing, but I wanted to say I love you back, but I didn’t.”

Covering your face you groaned, embarrassment making it was way to your cheeks, “really?” you squeaked.

“Yes, so my flirting isn’t too much, it’s not enough. I have been trying for months to get you to notice but you always just blushed and avoided it.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t think you felt the same way Jongdae, I-” you were cut off but the feeling of his hand circling your wrists gently, moving them away from your face.

“Well I do,” he leaned closer to your face, glancing at your cheek and chuckling as he reached out and kissed it, his tongue licking your cheek causing you to squeak.

“Ah! What are you doing?” you gasped as your cheeks reddened further.

Jongdae shrugged “You had frosting on your cheek, oh would you look at that it actually tastes good.” he closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening them again, “Can I kiss you?”

“I-Yes,” you blurted out only to have his lips on yours, the sweet taste of the frosting lingering on his lips.

When your lips parted he smirked at you “You should make cupcakes more often.”


End file.
